ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Dinner with Elan
}} Haley's dinner with Elan does not go as well as she might have hoped. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * A Waitress Transcript Elan: This is neat, having dinner together. Haley (thinking): OK, Haley, you can do this. Haley (thinking): The cleric said that if you were ready to reveal the secret, this stupid speech problem would go away on its own. Time to be a big girl and just do it. Just say, "Elan, I'm in love with you." Elan: Oooo! They have calamari! Haley: Yrhw, N'u nw rdjy mnck vdg. Haley (thinking): Darn it! It didn't work! Wait, maybe I wasn't ready. I'll try it again. Elan: Actually, I don't think I like calamari. Haley: Yrhw, N'u nw rdjy mnck vdg. Lduzrycyrv nw rdjw. Elan: I'll get the chicken. Haley: Rdjy, rdjy, rdjy, rdjy! Elan: I think "rdjy" means "salad". Haley (thinking): Shoot! It's not working! Stupid quack clerics, I should have never— Haley (thinking): Wait a minute! What if it's a different secret that's causing the problem? Haley: Uv ehe nb aynwp kyre fhwbdu av hw yjnr enlchcdf. Elan: Look, the salt and peper shakers are fighting! Haley: N u wdc fyhrrv nw cky Cknyjtb'Pgnre hwvudfy. Haley (thinking): Darn!! How am I supposed to know which secret is causing the problem? Haley (thinking): They couldn't have narrowed it down a little for me? Elan: Pow! Bam! Haley: N lkyhc hc bdrnchnfy. Haley: N khjy h chccdd vdg'jy wyjyf byyw. Haley: N tnbbye h pnfr dwly. Haley: DT, DT, udfy ckhw dwly! Haley (thinking): Geez, we're gonna be here all night at this rate Haley (thinking): Oh. Haley (thinking): Oh, no it couldn't be THAT could it? Even V doesn't know that one... Haley (thinking): No, Haley, this is important. Tell him. Haley: Yrhw, nc cgfwb dgc N uhv wdc ay yqhlcrv mkhc vdg mdgre lhrr— Elan: Don't you think our waitress is pretty, Haley? Haley (thinking): I wonder if having the urge to plunge my chopsticks into my brain consitutes a secret? Elan: Can I have your croutons? Trivia * The translations of Haley's lines are: ** Panel 3: Elan, I'm in love with you. ** Panel 5: Elan, I'm in love with you. Completely in love. Love, love, love, love! ** Panel 7: My dad is being held ransom by an evil dictator. I'm not really in the Thieves' Guild anymore. ** Panel 9: I cheat at solitaire. I have a tattoo you've never seen. I kissed a girl once. OK, OK, more than once! ** Panel 11: Elan, it turns out I may not be exactly what you would call— * Haley's near revelation in panel 11 invoked numerous theories among forum goers regarding the end of the sentence, including "human", "female" and "heterosexual". * The strip's title is a reference to the 1981 film My Dinner with Andre written by and starring Andre Gregory and Wallace Shawn. External Links * 309}} View the comic * 5745}} View the discussion thread Category:New Year's Day Romances